


You Caught Us (Oops...)

by SquiishyyWuiishyy



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, College AU, F/F, Fanpals are non-binary fans, First time writing some makeout sessions, I just made that up, M/M, Marlon and Louis deserve to be happy as much as VIOLET AND CLEMENTINE THEY'RE CUTE OKAY?, My first baby steps, No Apocalypse AU, Welcome to Fangirls/Fanboys/Fanpals, gay™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiishyyWuiishyy/pseuds/SquiishyyWuiishyy
Summary: Violet was now blushing, now thinking about the time that her and Clem first did that. Clem, being raised well by Lee did the only sensible thing...And took a picture.





	You Caught Us (Oops...)

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.

 Violet couldn't help herself from giggling at her girlfriend's failure to unlock the apartment door. Clem was struggling to stick the metal object into the keyhole, most likely using the wrong key.

 "FUCK!" Clem groaned loudly.

 "Shut up, Clem. Do you wanna get _another_ noise complaint?" Violet smirked, grabbing the keys from Clem's hand and swiftly picking the right key and unlocking the lock. They opened the door quickly, Violet placing a kiss on her confused girlfriend's face.

 "Wait... Wait... Shhh." Clem whispered, taking notice of the kitchen light still being on.

 "Wha-MPPH!" Violet started to whisper, being stopped as a hand was clamped over her mouth. Clem held up a finger to her mouth, signaling the smaller girl to  _shut the fuck up_. Clem quietly made her way around the electric keyboard that was standing up against the wall, the instrument belonging to Louis, their third roommate. They took note of the small picture that hung up on the wall, showing their 2 other roommates, Marlon and Brody.

 Clementine moved around to the corner and peeked into the kitchen, starting to smirk when she saw what was happening. Violet took note of her girlfriends change in behavior, quickly walking over to look around Clem and see what she was looking at, the scene before her making her shoulders drop.

 "Fuck..." Violet quietly groaned, looking at the the two boys before her.

 Marlon and Louis. Dear Marlon and Louis. Their best friends since highschool. They liked each other. Even a blind, deaf, and/or dead person could see it. The only person who couldn't, was Marlon. Louis had known Marlon had liked him for years, Louis liking him since they were actually nine. It made Clem and Violet happy that the boys were now heavily making out.

 Marlon was pinning Louis against the wall with his entire body, Louis' legs wrapped around Marlon's waist. His arms were around Marlon's shoulders, angling Marlon's neck to go up and be able to kiss the shorter boy who happened to be taller at the moment, thanks to the fact that he was pinned against the wall. Marlon's tongue was obviously down Louis' throat practically, both of their eyes being closed and Marlon's hands being so conveniently close to Louis' ass. They were quite glad that Brody was out of town at the moment, not  being able to catch the boys before them.

 Violet was now blushing, now thinking about the time that her and Clem first did that. Clem, being raised well by Lee did the only sensible thing...

 

 

 And took a picture.

 

 

 The click certainly had caused Louis to open his eyes and look over at the girls in the doorway, quickly pushing Marlon's shoulder to separate them from one another. Marlon was certainly confused when he noticed that his "Boyfriend" was waving towards the door shyly.

 "What the fuck, it was getting good." Marlon whined, quickly looking over towards the girlss at the doorway. "Oh... Hey girls!"

 "WHAT THE FUCK YOU AREN'T EMBARRASSED?" Louis shouted quickly, blushing extremely hard.

 "I'm sending this to Brody." Clem stated flatly, swiftly clicking send while she held out her hand towards the smaller girl she called her significant other.

 "Ugh... Fine." Violet took out her wallet and handed it to Clementine, who gladly excepted to money that she won. "And right after I paid for your movie snacks."

 "Wait... You had a bet on us?" Marlon asked, refusing to put the scrambling boy in his arms down. "And on what?"

 "Yeah, we had a bet on you." Clem smirked, looking through the four five-dollar bills in her hand. "Vi bet you were the bottom in the relationship. And me, the intellectual, chose Louis as the bottom."

 "I mean, you're not wrong." Marlon grinned, before wincing and laughing as he was tickled and almost dropped his boyfriend in the process.

 "MARLON, YOU DICK!" Louis yelled, tickling his taller partner until they both fell to the ground.

 "Damn... Their cute." Clem and Violet giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing a second part about a in depth detail about the makeout session, because I need it and you deserve it. So, just comment if you want that!


End file.
